cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Conversation with Hayz
I just love imagining/drawing up the hardcore group of Dwarven shock troops taking on a r army of men... Or for that matter "nuking" a dragon If you allow DU who the hell even cares about gun powder!? It's a pyrophoric metal like white phosphorous What about handling it? Is that where the magic would come into play to deal with it safely? I'm more of the ugly realist... These dwarves (although more resistant than Man) would face the "curse". As for dealing with it safely non reactive clay is carefully bake around the ammo? So when it hits the burn/penetrator effect is multiplied... Basically an M round in the Renaissance Could explain low dwarf population... Sterility? Forge of Toemb I like it but if it affects the population that much they must handle a LOT of DU be there's a religious order built around handling/working/deploying the radioactives? I have a race of radiation ravaged dwarves who are harvesting up the dragon "turds" among big glass craters where these dragons "nuked" a long time ago. The Blood Vale is generally a shitty place to live undead and now testicle frying radiation. Yup pretty good economy though this particular area's money is called "hot coin". You can tell its real if it stays warm in your hand... Somebody is buying up as much turd as possible bwah! Oh I was thinking of a non-humanoid race an underground insectoid species that has warred/allied with the dwarves over the centuries depending on if they need to fight for resources or notI need to work that angle more... I like buggish tribes but want to find somebody's myth to give it a traditional less sci-fi feel? You know like elf dwarf dragon goblin all come out of some historical memory? Do we have a myth on bugs? http//www.mythindex.com/greek-mythology/M/Myrmex.html Myrmidons are named after ants? Cogs slowly turning in head... "insect-men/Greek armor/looking passably human... till you see two arms holding the shield; and two gladius stabbing at you. "Prairie Ffolk" Halfling villages that provide shearing and milking services for the Centaurs' herds. The centaurs drive away human settlers leaving the Prairie Ffolk unmolested... also they're good at tending apple orchards. Draconum Solaris Obsidae... solar dragon; pitch black like a giant stealth bomber... "breath" is a focused laser run through crystals in the throat... invisible hand of death. actually a "good" creature A mind-blower for at least part of the Cetemar Creation Myth... the Solari dragons were enough in number to cause the seasons by absorbing solar power and transmitting it elsewhere. Somehow the (dwarves probably) Uranum dragons are unleashed defeated explode cause a nuclear winter that only the Solari can fix... through self-sacrifice I guess. ) Interviews With a Dragon transcribed by Effezzius "Oh I had a grand name and grander reputation when my fires burned bright Uranum Drachus Tyrannus. Now... now that I am a pet of the Painted Mages a furnace to warm their feet? The slaves whisper it Grasaa Mortem "Fat Death." Those slaves I eat more slowly. They should show a dragon great as Me The One Who Ate the Sun (and Shat it Out!) some modicum of respect. All the slaves ever show now is Drachic species Uranum Solari Fulgar(lightning) Auroral Furnum (wood) Vulcan terrestria/oceana Feeding off of uranium sun storms Earth's magnetic field wood or charcoal volcanoes and underwater volcanoes And another strange epiphany dwarves captured and bred wood dragons into uranium dragons for use as giant smelters. Turning some other mythology on its head--the Elves saw the first humans as at best a nuisance; at worst prey. The first orcs are not corrupted elves but early Man? Broken and bred by few Elvish wizards. Orcs as Neanderthals? I kinda like that... Well I just look at all of history as an inspiration; and unfortunately whenever a more powerful culture meets a weaker one somebody ends up in chains. Also Elves as pure Good--and Orcs as pure Bad--is boring. I had a "bug" in my head a culture based off of caterpillars and butterflies. Sounds fancy but bear with me the caterpillar youth are voracious/murderous while the adult Fey-faerytype are the epitome of good magic. Except they "got five kids to feed." Small population; natural enemies of faerie type creatures.Heimlich (Bugs Life?) gnawing Tinkerbell in half... I think it's a poetic image. But I've had to watch too much Disney lately. And another doozy a pseudo-symbiotic relationship between a wasp people and normals. The normals give up a few kids here and there to become "wizards" ... er actually hosts for the wasp peeps' eggs. In the process they gain pherimonic powers and an ability to talk "bug" over vast distances. Sacrificing themselves to protect their human tribe from invaders/outsiders. Do you want to become a bug wizard? It only hurts a little. The Duaric/en known as dwarves; a Feyblood fighting tenaciously for its survival. Once a great empire renowned for mining metallurgy golemic war machines and transport rumored to be able to travel through stone itself the Duarec peoples hold fast to three Forges across Cetemar Sea Forge in the west lies under siege. All contact has been lost with the Forge of Toemb; but Vengeforje in the eastern islands is rumored to be burning bright grinding out arms for the war to come. Starting to sort dragons by "First" and "Bred"... First dragons are almost angels made flesh powers/wills of the gods made living. The Bred dragons have lost their immortality... and are kind of pissed about it. Glad I could throw an arthropod on the barby D Love that long distance whale song thing. Could see paying some translator to give a whale dude a message they could pass halfway around the world to be translated back to the recipient The ancient dwarven cultures have some tricks up their sleeves as well. Very basic telegraph... not electrical but strands of metal set in the ground to be struck by massive hammers... sending a vibration over s of miles (unknown to one's enemy They will have a fraction of mechanization prior to having been ly displaced by the humans. Bieterklan Orkik tribe who attack and chop up undead for use as armor ornamentation/weaponizing/intimidation. (this Ork tribe cannot rise undead... will be poisoned by bites). "you will feed my shield" Etter Fey "Fairy Eaters" A fellbreed type most resembling goblins who live in the jungles of Pintari hunting and eating faerie creatures using nets blow darts traps and poisons. Sandbox this with me... time permitting you have a dominant dangerous mage Empire (the Pintari). Who lives next to them safely? What goods do you provide that keeps your culture from being enslaved? Hmmm... first thing that comes to mind is the Roman Empire. You got to keep your culture by joining up with them. The Pintari could depend on culture creep to eventually take them over instead of the sledgehammer approach Yeah I had an old maps book opened to the Turkish empire and was thinking that way. So a tribute nation; I also thought of geography that's so unappealing the Pintari don't want it... their runaway slaves hide there. Yeah be mountain or swamp area something nasty... also be it's a place where rare spell components come from more beneficial for the Pintari to trade for them that way the runaway slaves do the majority of the processing work for them. Yep. Geographically speaking they're right on the equator... so mosquitoes alone could serve to repel invasion. Good tribute ideas special products warriors food taxes and slaves from somewhere else. Your Rome is making me think of a "Germania" Somebody just offered me an assist... a nominally free gnomish culture that collects magic supplying artifacts from a ruined Dwarven Forge. magic-resistant small and able to do a service= survival. "Mote Minters" Finding a mote of "light" in something is their specialty. Could be a rock a skull the head of an axe etc. And for unappealing environment The Igni... an orcish tribe that survive on a volcanic island due west of Pintara. They mine active lava flows using specially trained goats to alert when an eruption/flow/gas bubble is imminent. Trade ores for gear. lol... trained goats. Volcanic island made me think of Iwo Jima and some of those other Pacific WW hellholes. Yeah I'm into that Opium War shit ever read Tai-Pan by James Clavell? One of my favorite books ever Actually no will put it on the list. But yeah the British strategy was spectacularly evil. It's a historical element on how the Dwarven Empires were broken apart. The humans couldn't beat the dwarves underground in their Forges. So they instead destablized the above ground farming communities the Hearths. Addicting parts of the farmers. Homework thought problem If in a world where everything is connected to magic (in that the Gods created Cetemar and still act upon it... ) how can one be "magic resistant?" . Gyre-ians an ocean culture that have specialized ships to fish near and into a massive ocean whirlpool; deep-keeled front/back rudders rowers sails "drag-anchors"-- / mile long ropes with air bladders to hold the ship near the edge of the gyre--without it slipping in Anywaaaay. I think for the sake of poetry I lean more towards the spirit model; but am really interested in using scientific principles as magical concepts like fractals the veins on your hand match the pattern of a tree match the erosion of a mountain = voila! Patterner. Mage who can build things; with a heavy bent towards evil when he/she learns how to build/unbuild living things and progressively r environments. The Time-Frakkers are the worst. Spent half a day talking with about them. Using the concept of differing outcomes in any event a frakker can walk forward and pick (for you) essentially enslaving determinism. A strong frakker could even possibly find a god's path in time and pick for Him/Her! Shit. Do it enough and they're like a semi-truck running over safety glass fracturing reality into incoherent pieces. I have a couple of regions and people that happened to in the world. yeaaaahhh... I make sure to stay away from any time-manipulation in my worlds. You're just asking for trouble. My advice I'd frak the time frakkers I see a huge hole in the world if pursued too far. Probably kill them off in a myth leave a few victims and odd-effect regions. But day-to-day a disaster. I just thought of how to write it out. The God of Time seeing the wreckage his devotees are causing undoes Himself splattering time throughout reality readable existent but not ordered or controlledda1 . cultures one rides about in the gut of a long dead solar dragon another dwarven moonshiners. Purgic (total anti-magic) vs. Magii (wizards) vs. Theistic (clerical magic)... should make a nice ugly sorted out board of nations. Yeah digging it so far man even though I might not reply I'm reading what you're putting up. Oh and another weird animal species you might want to base a group on Naked mole rats. Shit! Ravens! Not what you were thinking of but the "R" reminded me. Escaped raven familiar builds a thinking clan of his kind. I have one "familiar-based" society already. more of an accident really. The imp's summoner went senile. So the imp is stuck running the mage's government. "Toil" is bound but can't let the old man die or he/it dies too. Ha! Have you read the Golden Compass books? That's the vibe I get when I think of familiars. They also die if their human counterpart dies. Watched the movie... and was damn disappointed they didn't keep going with it. Was reading the books and found them less fun. Familiar is kind of an all-over word. I think the more power you give it the more at risk both user/familiar are. gets the unfortunate anagram since he prompted that idea. (he'll get to be a dragon elsewhere.) Lucky D I'd be happy to be a lowly dwarf in your world they were some of my favorite D&D characters to play ) Mine too! Fire off a few names. Dwarves are everywhere in this planet (literally). They aren't winning the wars by any means but they are a huge part of the history to me. If the names don't fit the vibe I'll at least anagram them somehow. I think I know who you are I have an old doodle of a centaur knight with a dwarven tail-gunner merc. Sort of a Orel and Hardie bit... vainglorious knight with a far more pragmatic crossbow gunner to save his ass. literally I'll give you the last Dwarf character I played. His name was Hideki Firebreath. He got the name Firebreath because as an acolyte of an obscure Dwarven philosophy (akin to a cross between Sufi mystic and Shao Lin warrior-monk) He had to go ten years without bathing. His love of onions and garlic led to the unfortunate surname. He is a martial artist who fights with only blunt weapons (fists elbows knees feet as well as maces staffs and slings) and only when he has to. Workable. I guess he's not the crossbow guy then. I actually just wrote up some dwarven monasteries remnants of an "Overempire." Dwarves typically didn't take land above ground. And you also got me to thinking about one of my "evil" empires and how to balance them a bit. They use slave legions. But if a slave dies in service to the empire he choose his wife or firstborn son to be freed. If he dies saving "blood of the empire" nobility/free men his death will free another relative. Just like football should be. "Bobby get out there and make a play. Or daddy doesn't make bail." Play for family--not fame. I like ) It makes sure that everyone fights for their familys spot in the network. Beats the heck out of being a gladiator. At least your death (if done honorably) counts towards something. Found another way to break down an empire. Just had to think like an Orc The empire is the body its parts bones=hills barren land Fat=meadows/farms Eye=the capital Teeth= strongest defensive point Head=north Feet=south Arm= extended point of empire Claws= point from which the empire attacks and so on. Don't ask about the taint. This actually explains my lamely named centerpiece the Blood Vale. The blood was the soldiers and treasure poured out from the empire killing it. The taint will have to be some sort of hilly grassland just north of sulfurous hot springs. history tweak: the greater forests were the Elven memory. As humans immigrated/invaded they began to give the Elves a lobotomy. And the Elves would do anything to stop them... even learn human spell writing. Previously the Elves were deeply disdainful of the written word considering it barbaric; dwarven in fact. Their method of memory included the very patterns of the trees themselves the valleys animal patterns etc. (fractal memory storage?). Only Dwarves wrote. On rocks. Clodsda2 . "Throw off your dragons and become masters of your fate!" --Testament of the Elder (In that the dragons were referees/powers of the gods sent to keep the first races in check) Hey you gonna write a story set in your world or what? ) I mean is that what the world-building is for or is it strictly an entity in itself? Oh definitely. I think (since I've never taken a creative writing class) my model will be a travelogue... sort of a tour with collected anecdotes. Gulliver's Travels Marco polo-ish? That could work well if you keep the focus on character. I just came across this nice book about an alternate earth where dragons were real about a Victorian era woman who travels the world getting info on dragons Book is heavily illustrated with faux-dragon anatomy behavior drawings etc Category:Conversations on FB